Nothin' Says Lovin' Like a Scone in the Oven
by sunlit5
Summary: umm just read it


Title: _Nothing Says Lovin' Like a Scone in the Oven_  
Spoilers: none  
POV: Spike   
COC: Spike, Buffy some Dawn and a doctor  
Rated: PG   
Copyright of characters: Joss and co.  
Disclaimer: Pillsbury don't send that doughboy after me. I like the title.  
Site: http://sunlit.portkey.org  
Feedback- yes please. Email NOSPAMsunlitnickel@excite.com   
when you write you remove the NOSPAM so it would be sunlitnickel@...com ok? This is to prevent, duh, spam.  
Want to post this somewhere? Ask me. Thanks.  
Author: sunlit 

Setting: Sunnydale   


****

Nothing Says Lovin' Like a Scone in the Oven  
**Subtitle: Scones= what?**

Dawn hands Spike a cup, "Here, drink up, party boy."

Spike gives a low growl to Dawn then takes a sip from the cup.  "It's not even warm!"

Dawn glares at him, "I'm not your personal maid.  In case you haven't noticed I'm mad at you!"

Buffy says, "Me too. How do you think it felt when Willey called asking me to come pick up your drunken ass?"

Spike looks chagrined.  "Bugger off Slayer, I'm tired."

Buffy slaps his head.  "I should have left you there… maybe then you would have been buggered."

Dawn looks confused.

Spike responds with, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Buffy tells Dawn to go get a couple of dinner rolls for Spike, saying he'll be thankful for it later.

Dawn goes to the kitchen to do her sister's bidding.

Buffy smacks Spike on the head again, "Do you have to say things like that when she's around!?"

"Afraid for her to know the truth about all the nasties out there is the world, are ye? Namely Angelus?" 

"No," answers Buffy, "But, well, it just isn't nice."

Spike says, "No, it isn't."

Dawn returns with two rolls for Spike and gives them to him.

Spike takes a bite of one then quickly vamps out.  "Bloody hell, Nibleth, what da hell did you do to me?"

Dawn steps back somewhat afraid.  "Nothing, I swear."

Spike, still in vamp face, says, "Nuthin huh? Well then why doez thith hurt so muchth?"

Buffy asks what's wrong.  Why is he talking so funny?

Spike answers that he's not talking funny.

Dawn tells him that he is.

He growls and looks up and both of them.  Buffy looks away and Dawn looks surprised.

"What? What isth it?" Spike asks.

Dawn tells him his tooth is gone.

"Gone?" asks Spike.  He reaches up to feel his fangs.  One is missing.

"Well, would you look at that," says Buffy, who's unsure about what to do, or say.

Dawn says she's going to bed.

"It's only eight o'clock," argues Buffy.

Dawn looks at Spike, "I'm suddenly very tired."

Buffy wants to tell Dawn not to leave her alone with the very angry vampire, but... come on, she's the slayer, she can't be afraid, especially of her, well she doesn't know what he is, he's not her boyfriend, let's just say bed buddy.

Dawn goes upstairs.  

Spike is furious. "Your stupid bisthcuits defanged me!"

Buffy says, "You're blaming me!?"  Ok she had made them, and yeah they were hard, but it's not like she did it on purpose!

"Hell yesth I'm blaming you!  You made them didn't you?"  Spike argues.

Buffy looks affronted.  "I made them for you, stupid ungrateful jerk."

Spike looks up.  "Me?"

"Remember the other night, you mentioned you wanted some scones like you had when you were, well, not a vampire.  So I went online and found a recipe for scones." 

"You did that for me?" asks Spike.

Buffy looks away.

"You did!"  Trying to put some levity back in the situation he says, "Well then it IS your fault."

Buffy glares at him.  "I'm the slayer!  I never said I was a good cook."

Spike smirks, "Yeah.  I bet no one else ever did either!" (Thank God that stupid lisp is gone.)

Buffy's hand comes close to slapping Spike's head, but then she sees his missing tooth and forgets her plan.  "I'm sorry about your tooth."

Spike starts to search for his tooth and Buffy picks up the rest of the muffin.  "Here it is." She says.

"Great, now what do we do with it?" says Spike.

Buffy says she doesn't know of any demon dentists. "Ooh but maybe Anya does!"

Spike groans whether from pain or the mention of Anya's name Buffy isn't sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Anya says there's a guy; she gave me the address."

Spike shrugs into his coat. "Let's go."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor- if you can imagine a purple horned demon as a doctor, was leaned over Spike, looking at the space where his fang used to be.

"You brought the tooth?"

Buffy hands him a cup of milk.  "It's in there, I heard that was a good thing to do if a person loses a tooth."

The doctor smiles, "You did good."  He takes it and retrieves the tooth.  "Well it looks salvageable."

"Whenever you two get done… I'd like my tooth back!"  Spike growls out.

Buffy says to the doctor, "He gets grouchy."

"My wife is too.  I'm used to it."

Buffy starts to explain that Spike is NOT her husband, but for some reason decides that it's not important that the doctor know that.

The doctor slowly inserts the tooth into the hole where it belongs and Spike gripped the chair tightly.  Buffy strokes his hand.  "It's ok."

Spike calms instantly and the doctor does a good job of putting the tooth back in.  He sits Spike up and gives him orders, "No human food for the next week, in other words, you'll be brown bagging it."  He laughs at his own joke.

Neither Buffy nor Spike corrects the doctor by telling him that Spike's been brown bagging it for a couple years now.

Buffy thanks the doctor and Spike pays him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way home Spike's unusually quiet.  Buffy asks him if he's ok.

"Yeah.  I'm just thinking."

"Wanna share?"

"Why'd you make me scones?"

"Spike, I don't want to talk about this…"  

Spike's eyes get wide. "You DO love me!"

"Do not."  Buffy walks ahead of him.

"You love me!  You do!"

"Shut up Spike!"  Buffy hollers back at him.

He runs and catches up with her.  "Buffy?"

No reply.  "Buffy?  Come on talk to me."

"No." she finally says.

Spike takes her hand.  She says nothing, but doesn't break contact.

"You do love me you know." Spike says.

"Shut up Spike."

They walk home hand in hand.

~Fin~  
  



End file.
